


dull

by orphan_account



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst i guess but not really its just cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sometimes you just get real sad





	dull

Chris sleepily pads around his apartment, pajama bottoms hanging loosely on his hips. It’s thunderous and cold outside, making him feel rather tired and spaced out. His apartment is dark, devoid of all lighting aside from the grey that leaks in through the blinds. Chris scratches his bare stomach and sits on the couch, reclining back and staring blankly at the ceiling. He starts thinking about his unfinished work, projects he probably should finish tonight but has no desire doing. Hands rubbing at his face, he inhales and holds his breath. He knows he needs to get at least something done. He worked hard yesterday, had a lot more work done than he expected of himself. He was going to do the same today, was going to wake up early and commit to working the entire day.  
But he slept in, woke up feeling like utter garbage, and caught himself in the current predicament of beating himself up and stressing. Realistically, Chris knew he had plenty of time to finish any remaining work, yet anxiety still plagued him immensely. Exhaling sharply, Chris puts his head in his hands.  
He feels pathetic, like he’ll burst into tears at any given moment. He would definitely prefer not to be alone, especially with the thunder crashing outside making him a little more unsettled than it should. Stormy weather usually relaxes him, reminds him of home in an odd way. Not now. Not as hot tears streak down his cheeks and he feels like an idiot for just, well, feeling. But as if the universe could sense his wants, his apartment door opens. It scares the shit out of him, but when he realizes it’s DD he almost passes out in relief.  
“You didn’t lock your door, Chris-“  
Chris’ eyes are watering again, and it’s terribly embarrassing. DD’s expression falters. He practically bolts over and sits next to him, Chris immediately hugging him. DD wraps his arms around him, and Chris begins to sob into his shoulder. DD rubs circles into his back, kissing his head and mumbling reassurances. Chris’ arms retract until he’s got the front of DD’s sweatshirt bunched up in his hands.  
“I’m here, Chris. You’re alright. You weren’t responding to my texts and I got worried… Storm didn’t make me feel too good about it either.”  
DD’s still not entirely sure why Chris is so awfully upset, it’s so unlike him, but he decides it would be better to leave it. Chris stutters something that sounds like an apology into DD’s chest, but DD just tells him not to say sorry, and that he’s just glad he’s safe.  
Later, DD gets up to grab a blanket, and the second he returns to the couch Chris curls into his side. Chris managed to calm down, his breathing somewhat normal again, so DD cracks a few jokes in hopes he can get Chris to smile.  
(He succeeds.) DD puts on some stupid movie, smiling at the small laughs coming from the bundle next to him every few minutes. He kisses Chris’ head again, and Chris wordlessly laces their fingers together. Chris can’t see his face, but he hopes DD is smiling. He sure is.


End file.
